The Zodiac Curse
by KyouxKagura
Summary: A new girl at the school has a curse too a special curse.Kagura and Kyou have a big fight that makes Kyou think twice about her. Tohru and Yuki get together... a lot of things happen. KXK, TXY, HaruXOC [On Hold]
1. Chapter One

This is a Kyou/Kagura, Yuki/Tohru and a Haru/OC fiction.

I don't know anything about Kagura's mom and dad's relationship but I have him leaving her here because it is a very important part of this fiction.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this fiction but the plot and OC - Debi - who is cursed but why a different curse and is able to hug the Souma's. The curse that Debi is inflicted with is special for this story too.

**Chapter One: The Girl Who Cried Monster - Completely Kagura/Kyou.**

Kagura sat across from Kyou at the table; the eighteen year old was in the café with the orange head. Kyou had just got into an argument with Kagura outside. He had walked into the café where Kagura was in and raced out - Kagura followed him. He looked back and tripped over a fire hydrant and she was able to catch up with him. She pinned him to the ground and he said that he wouldn't run away if he let her get up - she did so and he took her back to the café because he was hungry. That was what happened until now.

Kyou decided to make a stab at conversation no matter whom he was talking to or how pissed he was.

"So what are you doing here alone?" He asked Kagura fiddling with the black and white beads that adorned his wrist.

"Well I was obviously angered that no one wanted to see me so I came out trying to find someone to talk to." Kagura replied a little angered though trying not to accuse. She was holding onto her cat backpack. She looked at Kyou with dark gray eyes.

Kyou rolled his eyes irritably, he knew that she was talking about him then he pushed his orange hair out of them and sighed. He didn't want her to know that he knew what he was thinking so replied.  
"Well it's exactly the opposite for me I was hoping no one would find me. But seeing how my luck is really bad right now I can't really get what I want now can I."

"Suppose your right." Kagura replied knowing what she talked to Haru about earlier was true - that Kyou didn't want her anywhere near her. She didn't like the comment about not getting what he wanted.

Kyou was watching Kagura and as he did he realized he had said exactly the wrong thing if he didn't want the crap beat out of him so he said.  
"Well I suppose that can wait till tomorrow... So what's new with you?" He had said the exact opposite of what he wanted to say but he hoped it would stop her from beating him good.

"Nothing really, had a very interesting chat with Haru... talked to Kisa and Ritsu that was before I helped Tohru when she went ice-skating." Kagura said. "You?"

She still thought of the times that Kyou and herself went through when they were younger... she wondered if he remembered. There was that one memory that remained in her mind - one memory she wished didn't. The memory when she was shown Kyou's vengeful side…

Flashback

A young Kagura walked through the woods with Kyou like they always did, he was holding her hand - which was only because he didn't want to get separated from her. It was while they walked that she remembered some things in her past - her mother, one song that her mother sang just after her father left. It was that song that was sung when her mother tried to stop Kagura from crying though Kagura knew that it was to stop her crying more.

"Kagura-Chan - are you okay?" Kyou asked finding that her hand was astray from his and twiddled between her other hand. Kagura looked up to find the ruby red eyes looking at her.

Kagura nodded and started to continue walking when once more Kyou held out his hand to her. She reached out to take the bracelet bejeweled hand. It was when she was went to reach for it that one of her fingers trailed under the bracelet and pulled it off when she tried to release it. It was then that she got the fright of her life and ran away after seeing his monster form for the first time.

Kagura didn't know what happened with Kyou after that but when she decided that calling him a monster wasn't something to be proud off and she wanted to say that she was sorry. While she was walking something clicked under her feet - the beaded bracelet.

"Kyou-Kun…" She trailed off thinking that she had to be close to him now. She looked around until seeing one of the large bushes shaking as she moved to behind the bush she saw the "monster" she tried to hold back tears - he was crying then too.

Kagura surprised Kyou by taking his hand and sliding back on the bracelet when he turned back into the little boy she knew. He was still crying.

"I'm a monster…" He trailed off. "Kagura-Chan, I'm sorry." Kagura shook her head and took the little boy in a hug… he must have been surprised because it was the first time that someone had accepted him.

"It's okay Kyou-Kun… your not a monster, you're my friend." Kagura said to him.

End Flashback

She was snapped into reality by Kyou's ranting.

"Nothing much... you know... still cant beat Yuki... Wait a second you talked to Haru what about?" Kyou almost yelled at the end of the sentence and he was causing quite a disturbance in the cafe many of the waiters were shooting him dirty looks. But Kyou didn't care. She looked back into his eyes, which were full of anger for some reason.

'Why would you care?' Well that was what she would have said if she were feeling up to it.  
What she really said was. "Nothing much... just stuff."

That annoyed Kyou.

"WELL WHY DID YOU MENTION IT IF YOUR NOT GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT IT!" Kyou yelled at the top of his lungs thoroughly pissed now. She didn't really care if he was shouting at her.  
"Don't shout at me." She said. The anger was still topping inside her. Any minute now she could easily blow. "If you calm down I will tell you." Kyou just stood there hyperventilating from his outburst. Then he suddenly sat down and stared expectantly at her.

"Well we started talking about stuff." She said. "How we were, what was going on... he knew that I wasn't happy." She started. She looked down at her backpack remembering the talk. "We then changed all the subjects because they always connected to you... but then it came completely to you. We started to talk about you, how he wanted to fight you and how I wanted to be told the truth..." Her eyes had completely changed from the bright gray they were to a darker gray and her smile had gone serious.

Kyou raised his eyebrows at her he had never seen her so serious he knew that he had to be honest no matter how much it pissed her off.  
"Kagura I do like you... But to be honest with you I don't like you I that way and personally I think we are better off just as friends." Kyou knew this statement would piss her off so he braced himself from the storm that was coming.

Kagura listened carefully - sure she knew that he felt that way. Sure she didn't like what she heard but even that for some reason she couldn't unleash that anger. Tears began to come from her eyes as she closed them. She brought her hands up to cover her face. Kyou's first thought was "Oh, nuts I made her cry." Even though he wanted very badly to run away he stood up walked over to her side and kneeled next to her.  
"Kagura I'm sorry. I truly am but it's the truth and I wouldn't want to lie about that." He stood up again and gave her a hug and hoped very much that she would believe him.

"I can't believe... I mean, I told Haru that you didn't like me and didn't want to be near me - he told me something completely different. I can't believe I believed him." She said as she continued crying. Kyou looked at her before he couldn't stand the tears anymore and walked out of the café feeling really bad - he didn't really want to leave her feeling that bad but he couldn't help it - it was too much. He just wished that he could love her now. He hated making her feel so miserable. It wasn't right - at least not for Kagura. Yet he did find himself wondering why she didn't lash out at him. Did she really love him that much? The truth was did he love her if he was thinking like this?


	2. Chapter Two

Finding herself in darkness the young girl sighed and turned her head to the window - it was open - the curtains shut, well it was around six o'clock in the morning, she walked over to them stumbling slightly as she reached them. The brunette grasped the thick material and opened them. The newly brought light - which slightly hurt her eyes - surrounded the room like a thick mist.

Looking outside she found some people looking at the house - the newly bought house - her house. She bought the house herself and she was the only one who lived there. Debi Gillassi sighed and walked through to the living area. It was still warm in the living room from where she didn't close the curtains. She enjoyed this newly found heat.

Looking around the room he saw Haru, Yuki and Tohru. Kyou was feeling bad for the way that he treated Kagura though she deserved it he didn't love her even if he might have but he still couldn't help feeling that he hurt the feelings of the girl that accepted him for who he was - his vengeful side included.

"Kyou - what is the matter?" Tohru asked moving from her seat to sit next to him. "You seem quite upset…" This was strange for Tohru as she never saw him upset.

Kyou moved to see her.

"Nothing." He replied trying to act as he usually did. Tohru wasn't exactly fooled but sat back in her seat anyway. Sitting across from him was a spare seat and beside that spare seat was Haru - mostly because people didn't want to be there when he turned black.

"Your lying, why are you upset?" Haru asked obviously white.

"I dumped Kagura." Kyou replied hating to say that he dumped her when really he told her where to go.

"I wasn't aware that you were going out." Haru said.

"We weren't but she was doing my head in and I didn't want to lead her on." Kyou said obviously starting to get pissed off once more.

"I'm glad that you didn't lead her on but she was quite upset when I last saw her and we talked." Haru said remembering that time. "We met again while I was taking a walk in the park."

FLASHBACK 

Haru was walking through the park when he saw a girl sitting under the cherry blossom trees - he knew the girl was Kagura - the girl was looking like she was going to start crying. The ox walked over to her.

"Kagura?" He asked a little wondering what his cousin was doing here. He saw two dark dim grey eyes peer up at him.

"Hi Haru-San." Kagura replied softly. The cherry blossom petals were falling around them in their colours of pink and white.

"What are you doing here?" He asked; he was slightly concerned with the tone of her voice and the expression of sadness in her face.  
"I'm just thinking." The boar replied still using that tone of voice - well she was, she was thinking about Kyou. At this time he was the one she loved and hoped loved her back.

Haru leaned against that tree that she was under.

"What about?" Haru asked. Kagura looked back over her shoulder.

"About Kyou." She said turning away as she looked to her knees. "and how he hates me and doesn't want me near him." Haru was a little shocked at what he was hearing.

"He doesn't hate you, Kagura-San. Kyou is very stubborn it's what he's like. I'm sure that he'll come to realise how much he needs you." Haru replied to her. She shook her head as a tear came from one darkened eye.

Haru saw the tear and sat beside her. He put his arm around her to comfort her.

"He will, I'm sure of it - I swear he remembers the past too." He told her. Kagura's eyes widened softly.

"I wish I could believe you. I would love him to remember the past and the memories… but I think he's blocked them out with me." Kagura said. Haru was slightly amazed that Kagura hadn't started to get angry.

For once in her life she was able to stop herself from becoming angry - though she didn't know if she believed it.

"You know that I'm right." Kagura finished.

"I don't believe you but I wish you'd believe me. I know Kyou like I know you and I know that he will sooner or later come to terms and find that he remembers and that he still loves you." Haru said. "He loved you when you were younger." Haru ran his fingers through Kagura's hair - something he did to Kisa when she was upset. "You'll understand soon. I promise."

Kagura wished he was right and brought herself to know he was right so she cheered up a little. She collected some of the Sakura blossoms and scattered them softly over Haru. He looked at the blossoms before turning to her and returning that to her doing the exact same way that he received them.  
"Funny." She said.

"I don't think I'm funny. Why? Do you?" Haru replied asking the question to her. He was smirking.

"No, I don't." She replied. "But you do or you wouldn't be smirking." She then returned the blossoms and smiled. He stood up and smiled.

"Funny but I need to go now." He said as he began to walk away. "Good-bye." He received a goodbye and she disappeared from sight.

END FLASHBACK 

"Really, she really loves you, Kyou. Please if you had been heartless to her - apologise." Haru said when the bell went and the teacher arrived. The teacher was a new teacher and she had long brown hair in a bun which was secured with a chopstick. The pretty teacher also had brown eyes.

"Today class we have a new student. She will be arriving soon." Miss Gillassi said. "She is my younger sister so I expect that you will be nice to her." The class groaned - how many relatives did this teacher have. Well not as much as the Souma' that is.

"But Kyou, please apologise." Haru replied before sitting back a seat to his own.

'But I wasn't heartless I told her the truth but I did leave her crying - hell - that was heartless. ' Kyou thought to himself. There was then a knock at the door and Miss Gillassi went to open it. She slid open the door to reveal her sister, Debi Gillassi.

Debi had brown hair around her shoulders which had lighter brown highlights. She had blue eyes and was tall though a good head shorter than Haru. She was thin and was wearing the school uniform - the dark blue didn't clash with her hair - she was looking quite tired.

"Debi, introduce yourself in a minute - can you sit down beside uh… maybe…" Miss Gillassi said looking around. "Haru. Would that be okay, Mr Souma?" Haru nodded as Debi walked over to the spare seat as some kids glared - she won't be sitting there for long if Haru turned black.


	3. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this fiction but the plot and OC - Debi - who is cursed but why a different curse and is able to hug the Souma's.

The only reason that there is an OC in this fic is because I don't think I could write a story where I can't turn a character completely mad - by personality and can't control.

**Chapter Three: Merciless and Malicious Minds - Kyou/Kagura Haru/Debi. **

Debi sighed as she plopped down on the seat beside the boy who was reading from a black book with white Japanese symbols on it. She looked around the room but after searching through the class thoroughly the girl sighed keeping her head down low. That was what new kids did wasn't it? Keep their head down low and pay attention to the class - if there was a class to pay attention to, her sister declared it a non work day and she had to occupy herself somehow.

'What exactly is she up to?' Haru wondered through thought watching her moves through the corner of his eyes. The domino haired ox kept the fact that he was looking at her secret, as he didn't want to seem to be prying into her business even if he actually was. He found his eyes lock with the girl's. 'Damn - she knew I was looking at her.' He heard soft giggling from under the hand that Debi had over her mouth.

"Thanks for letting me sit here." She mumbled looking back down to the table that was empty - well was empty - until Haru placed his book down.

"No problem Miss Gillassi." He replied to the girl. She smiled up at him. This was going to get confusing - that was her older sister's title right now.

"You can call me Debi." She replied softly. "I think Kimiko would rather have Miss Gillassi for a title." She then gently smiled nodding into her sister's direction.

"If that is what you want." Haru replied. Haru then interlocked his eyes with blue eyes once more - the blue full of happiness and renewal of life.

Kyou sat thinking in the free class. Yet his thoughts were all of Kagura and how he treated her and how he would make it up to her. Maybe if he apologized and see what would happen after that? Apologizing seemed to be the top of the list no matter what he thought - Haru was expecting him to. He just knew that Kagura wouldn't forgive him, he had hurt her too badly this time and usually she never would have reacted to that kind of thing - why was that time different. Was it to do with the fact that she honestly loved him… even with all the pummeling and attacking? Kyou frankly didn't know.

Yuki then entered the classroom once more - he had left during his thinking, even later, due to a stupid school council meeting. He looked around to see everyone doing nothing and a new pupil in the class - amazingly she was sitting next to Haru - something he thought he thought he would never see. He looked around and sighed sitting in his usual seat next to Kyou - Miss Gillassi was off her head when she drew up the seating plan. He was able to give Kyou a menacing look as he did so.

"Stupid Neko." Yuki cursed seeing as Kyou gave no sign that he even noticed. He always seemed to argue with Kyou everyday during the class why was today any different.

The neko never noticed anything and kept thinking until he knew what he was going to do. But being so heartless - you've got to admit in his position he had to say that - he was telling her the truth if she wanted to hear it that way or not. He couldn't put up with her obsession any longer but if he's feeling so destructive in mind then why was he actually promising Haru that he would apologize? She really was irritating though there was a part of her when she wasn't beating the shit out of him that she was sweet and kind - and those sad eyes… he shook those thoughts out of mind again, they had split up and that was that. But those sad eyes got him plenty of times - one time especially - the time when she had just heard that her mother and father split up.

Flashback

Kagura - younger Kagura - sat on the collection of rocks in the mountains that they usually went through. She was for somehow sad. He could tell it just through those dark gray eyes - the feeling of sorrow, sadness and cheerlessness tore through him to see them.

"Kagura-san?" The young Kyou asked appearing in front of crying boar. "What's the matter?"

Her head jerked up as a single tear fell from her eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing Kyou-kun." Even in her voice he could hear misery. He obviously didn't believe her and walked closer - close enough to place his hands on her shoulders.  
"It doesn't look like nothing." He replied as her eyes looked into his and tore into the crimson orbs by the unhappiness and the redness. He felt utter pity for her and sat down beside her and rested her head on his shoulder. "Will you tell me what's wrong? I promise I won't criticize."

She knew that it would be hopeless to lie to him as he could sense it.

"Okay, when I got home from the lesson this morning I walked in on mom crying." She said. "Daddy wasn't there and I asked what was the matter - she said that daddy left her because of me…" Kagura replied the end with crying. "Said that he was ashamed of me and that I wasn't his daughter… it appears that mom never told him about the curse."

Kyou heard everything and when she started crying he held her close in need to comfort her. He couldn't believe that - her father always said that Kagura was the apple of his eyes. He felt the need to comfort her. And he did. Kagura started to hum a soft and gentile tune - he recognized it somehow. He hugged her and hoped that she would have soon stopped her crying.

"Come on…" He said as he led her home to her mother when it started to rain.

End Flashback

He could always remember that tune and knew that it was from something that her mother sung to her when she was younger and that he was always there to see her being comforted with that song. Kyou still thought that maybe her life would be better without him in it - she wouldn't feel so sad. He wanted her to be happy but he didn't know what would have made her happy - everyone else knew but he didn't.

Kyou knew that he had to do what he did sooner or later and if he didn't then he would be getting beaten everyday. She was possessive and that was making him feel a little claustrophobic - he couldn't go anyway without her there… yet he did seem to wonder if he would have been accepted if Kagura weren't there. There had to be a reason. He wished he knew and he wished he knew what to do.

Debi smiled - her small talk with Haru was very entertaining - he was telling her about a few fights that he had got into with Kyou. He had almost forgotten to add in bits but Yuki helped there as he couldn't help but get involve when it came to humiliating the cat. Debi sighed and looked over to Kyou - the boy that they were making fun of.

"So Debi-Chan, where are you staying?" Haru asked. Debi sighed thinking.

"Somewhere near your estate… cause I saw her walk out of the house across the street." Debi said pointing to Tohru who waved at her.

"So you are the one who moved in across from us." Yuki added for some reason feeling no reason to be quiet and mysterious to Debi. "Just tell me - she doesn't live with you does she?" Haru was going to ask the same question.

"Kimiko, no, Haruna stays with me." The brunette replied smiling. "She's…"

"Your cousin." The boys sighed - Miss Gillassi had told them. "The teacher told us."

"Oh." She smiled.

The bell went for the end of class and everyone went out - Kyou to find Kagura, Haru and Yuki took Debi home and Tohru went to work leaving them all wondering what they were going to have for dinner.


	4. Chapter Four

My OC is only in this story so I have a character to have complete control over…

**Chapter Four - Big Girls Don't Cry - Completely Kyou/Kagura with another flashback! I love Flashbacks!**

Kagura looked down at the pools of water that formed from the rain that had just dropped from the sky. It matched the girl though made her a little jealous after she had been taught that big girls don't cry even if she wanted to she couldn't break a promise to her mother. She phoned her mother just after college and she said that she shouldn't be upset over Kyou and remember that tune that she sung to her when she was younger.

The sky was dark, cloudy and around her was mist. Her gray eyes were now hard and full of misery and sadness. The concealment of tears caused her eyes to go red as she tried so hard to not let them drop. She looked over to one of the sakura trees that were in the park - the tree that she talked to Haru under and the tree that the truth came out under.

Kyou was now very desperate he called around to the main house and they said that Kagura had left after a phone call that made her act really weird. He looked around and found himself in the park. He didn't know how he got there or what made him decide to go there but he found himself there all the same. He wanted to apologize to her. Even if what he said was the truth he still felt totally rotten and hated himself for her - this was new for him seeing as he wouldn't have usually care about this; about Kagura.

When he saw the girl sitting on the bench with the look of confusion and sadness he felt completely heartless and terrible. He ran a hand through his orange hair making it messy; he for some reason didn't like it when it was perfect… weird though. He ran up to the bench and skidded to a stop and looked into her eyes…

"Kagura." The only word he could muster with the exhaustion taking the rest of his words.

Kagura didn't seem to realize that Kyou was there. Lost in thoughts and lost in mind. She dropped her body so she would lye on the bench. Kagura never heard Kyou so she never knew that he was there. She wanted to cry even more and now wanted more than anything Kyou to hold her and say that he was sorry and maybe just maybe tell her that he loved her but that was not going to happen… she had remembered the talk she had with Kisa… the talk about how she was feeling after Kyou dumped her - Kisa was so nice and caring - Kisa was like a sister to Kagura even if she was her cousin.

Flashback

She knew about Kyou's hideout on the school rooftop for ages... she just didn't know when to approach him. Sure at the cafe she totally hadn't expected that to happen or for that to happen. She thought he would have just left after she started crying. Kagura remembered when she climbed up on the roof about an hour ago - it was cold and looked like it was going to rain but she only wanted to see if he was there and when he wasn't she couldn't help but stay up there. Kagura didn't even know what she would have said if he was there - but she did know that for some reason. She was able to control her anger.

Kisa - Climbed up the ladder carefully, she had been looking for someone to talk to and so she had come to where she could see everyone. Upon reaching the top of the usual place she went her dark gaze landed on Kagura. Walking over she sat down beside her timidly.

"Are you okay Kagura?" the young tiger asked.

"Oh, Kisa... yeah I'm fine..." Kagura replied surprised to see the other Souma. Her reply was a little lowly toned but she hoped Kisa heard it. It was rather windy. "How are you?" Kagura hoped that her eyes weren't puffy or red any longer. She wouldn't know what she would do if she was asked why she was crying.

"No offence...but you don't exactly look okay Kagura-Chan" the young Tiger replied. The emotion of sympathy along with confusion swept over her facial features. Kagura wasn't herself and she knew that. But she wasn't sure whether she should pursue and see what it was that was wrong.

"I'm alright, I had a little shock... that's all." She said moving brown strands of hair out of her dim brown eyes. Little, it was hardly little... more like big.

"I won't pry" she replied calmly and looked out to the playground "But I can listen if you want to talk"

That was one thing Kisa was good at, listening - mainly because she didn't talk that often. Ginger strands of hair blowing in the way of her deep brown eyes. Watching the sky, relaxed.

"That's just what I need!! Someone that's good at listening!" She smiled. "It all started when I talked to Kyou at the cafe." Her gaze at the mention of the cat's name strolled outwards at the playground.

Sitting, cross-legged, to face her the Tiger nodded and motioned for Kagura to carry on. This may of been the reason Kyou was rather annoyed earlier. Clutching her furry tiger key chain tightly in her left hand the girl's brown orbs followed Kagura's gaze and then returned to her as the ginger bangs blew softly in the wind.

"Well he ran away at first... I followed him... I only caught up with him after he fell over the fire hydrant..." She gave a small laugh. "I went to see if he was alright, I pinned him down so he wouldn't run away and he told me that if I never attacked him he wouldn't run away so I helped him up. Then he took me back to the cafe." It was funny when he fell over though - the face fault...

"What happened at the cafe?" Listening, piecing things together in her head, brown eyes closed and she thought about it, her ears still listening. Her headache was just about to get worse. But she'd put up with it - to help a friend.

"We started talking, he asked me how I'd been, I said that I had an interesting chat with Haru and helped Tohru with her skating... then asked him how he was. His reply was normal until he was interested about the chat that Haru and I had." Kagura replied. "I said that we talked about stuff and he shouted at me - so I told him about what Haru and I talked about."

Her eyes dimmed even more - this was where it got strange...

Moving one hand from her lap to timidly touch her arm, in comfort Kisa frowned in confusion.

"It's okay Kagura-Chan… I'm here"

"Well he never shouted at me about what I said but he rolled his eyes and said 'Kagura I do like you... But to be honest with you I don't like you I that way and personally I think we are better off just as friends'" She said to Kisa.

"That was when I felt really bad and matter how much I wanted to hurt him, I was able for once to control my anger... but I did start to cry."

"Oh Kagura-Chan…." Kisa said gently that was the reason, Kyou seemed a lot more angry that usual during his fight with Haru...well, Black Haru, and that must of been the reason. Either that or Kyou's temper wasn't improving. Deep brown eyes watched her friend closely as ginger bangs blew about in the wind.

"The thing that shocked me the most was that he then hugged me and I said about how much Haru was wrong about what he told me and he then said 'Kagura I do believe that I loved you at one point but that time has passed I also think that I'm not really ready to be in a relationship right now' and kissed my forehead." Kagura said. She looked back at Kisa. This was probably not what she wanted to hear.

"And… how are you feeling about it?" Despite whether the girl wanted to hear it or not she couldn't bear to see her usual happy friend sad, she didn't like anyone being sad...or angry. And so she was going to attempt to help...if she could.

"The thing is I don't know what I feel... I want to cry and I want to kill him. Yet that was the first time he made me feel happy again - the first time in a while that he treated me like he treated me like we were younger." Kagura said when her concealed tears started to slide out from the corner of her eyes.

"I only wanted to make him happy. I felt like I had to make him happy - but I wanted to be happy too, and I feel like I can only be happy with him." She said.

Kisa paused for a moment

"I bet Kyou feels really bad and he wants to be friends Kagura-Chan." she said hopelessly "It'll be alright in the end, it has to be" She nodded, her belief being that everything had to be alright in the end, it had to be. Cause darkness and sadness can't rule your life forever.

"You know, I hope your right." Kagura said wiping tears away. "Yet, I guess you probably know best..." The younger girl shook her head.

"Not always, but I give advise it's up to you to decide whether to take it or not. Don't worry about it Kagura-Chan. Please? I can't bear to see you sad" Kagura pulled Kisa closer to her and gave her a small hug.

"I'll listen to your advice, Kisa." She said looking up to the sky that looked like it was going to start raining from. Hugging the depressed girl bag the young Tiger looked upwards and shook her head as something wet fell on her nose. Rain. Kisa hated rain.

"Thank you Kagura-Chan"

End Flashback

Kyou saw the sadness in her face and he honestly felt sorry. This was a rare occurrence for him. Have course it could have had something to do with the rain... it always sapped him of his energy, yet somehow he managed to speak.

"Kagura... I... I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was being so heartless... you know how I am, I don't think about things before i say them... I'm a bastard... please forgive me." Kyou said this weakly and he kneeled before her he knew the chances of her forgiving him were very slim... he wanted to scream but he couldn't muster the energy. He knew it he was heartless... yet he wished the things he had said could be undone. "Kagura..." He said again and stared into her face wanting her to respond he was desperate for it

For that one second she listened to what he said. Basically all she wanted to do was scream and hurt him but her energy was drained by the running she had done and the talks she done with Kisa. She blinked again.

"Kyou." She mumbled softly.

It was then that Kyou realized how much she loved him. He hated himself for it... for what he had done to her. It was then when his sadness his happiness and his anger all came out at once... he wept... he couldn't help it she had acknowledged him... that was all he needed. Not to forgive himself but to realize her love for him.

"Kagura... please forgive me." He said his tears falling down his face mixing with the rain falling onto him. He sat on the ground no longer looking at Kagura's face but staring at the ground. He was ashamed... ashamed of his tears. He knew she wouldn't care but he hated himself for crying in front of her. No matter what.

"WHY SHOULD I FORGIVE YOU?" Kagura asked in shout as she got up and pushed him out of the way but with it she fell on top of the crying cat - it wasn't fair that he got to cry and she didn't. The boar hit him until her beats got softer and she felt both of them being held tightly as she began to sob into his chest. "I'm sorry…"

"Why? I deserved it." Kyou said almost with a smile. He didn't know why but he just wanted her in his arms and that's what he did, leaving her hands he held her tight trailing down her back. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." She said. 'I love you.' She thought.

They were soon both sitting on the bench. He was happy that he forgave him but he now had to find away to tell her his true feelings, the thoughts that she deserved what he said to her were gone and now he had to tell her…

"Kagura, can we go to the estate? It's raining and I hate the rain." Kyou said softly - the softness in his voice shocked her as she nodded as he then got up he reached out his hand for her and let her hold his hand as he led her to the estate.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5 - Secrets Revealed - Part One - Kagura/Kyou and Haru/Debi**

Kagura and Kyou walked back to the estate - this was only because Kyou asked Kagura to - they never talked to each other. This was because Kagura was very pissed off though was trying to keep calm and because Kyou was too deep in shock wondering how they were going to tell each other the secrets.

"Hey!" A yell came from inside the estate making Kagura turn to Kyou with a raised eyebrow and a very confused expression.

"What the?" She asked trailing off as they both looked back at the estate opening.

"Come on, that's not fair." Debi yelled her hand raised above her trying the reach the egg that Haru was keeping away from her - he was a good head taller than her and was reaching up as high as he could so he was keeping it a good bit out of reach for her. "Do you want fed or what?" The brunette asked. Haru kept the egg up high with a very mischievous smirk on his face. He was either enjoying this or on the turn - best bet the first reason. He lowered his hand.

"Alright." He supposedly gave in. "But." He raised the egg back up. "Only because I'm hungry." He said giving it to her. She closed her hand and her eyes. He wasn't in black mode yet but if Debi did what she was thinking then he would have been.

Yuki and Shigure watched as the two fought over other items of food. Yuki sighed and shook his head as he looked away. Shigure still watched the two teens.

"So they are uh - making dinner?" Shigure asked. Yuki nodded. "So she is the one who moved in across the street?" Another nod and when the dog turned Yuki had gone. Shigure shrugged and turned back to the teens.

Kagura walked into the area where they all were.

"Who is she?" She asked pointing finger at Debi. Kyou knew who she was - obviously but he didn't know why she was there.

"This is Debi, Kagura." Haru said. "She's helping make dinner for us seeing as Tohru never left us anything."

"Are you that clueless?" Kagura asked. "I could have made something."

"No offense, Kagura, but you often forget what your making." Kyou added.

"DON'T YOU START!?" Kagura turned on the cat. "YOU'RE IN ENOUGH TROUBLE."

"You can help if you want." Debi suggested but Kagura stormed by. "It was up to her, I suppose."

"Can I help?" Kisa asked. The ginger haired twelve years old was asleep but she isn't anymore.

"If you want to." Haru replied smiling at the other Souma. Kisa walked over to Debi quietly and held a plastic bowl as the older girl cracked a few eggs into it.

"What's your name?" Debi asked after clearing away the rest of the eggs.

"I'm Kisa." Kisa replied softly not sure about this strange that was in the house.

Debi used a fork to start whisking the ingredients together. Haru watched them. Kisa tugged at her top.

"Can we make some rice balls?" The young tiger asked. Debi nodded. She went and started to get them ready.

"What do you think of her?" Haru asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Kisa smiled sweetly. Haru then went to help Debi with what she was doing.

Kyou had followed Kagura after she stormed off. She had thrown herself on Tohru's bed and was sobbing silently.

"I didn't want to hurt her." Kyou said to himself from outside the room. "I really don't want to either." He didn't want to say that he loved her - that would make people think that he was weak. The orange haired neko slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

"Do you really mean it?" A female voice asked making Kyou jump suddenly. "I mean I don't want to hurt you either." Kagura's gray eyes softened. "I never meant to hurt you either."

Kagura hoped that he would believe her - if he couldn't love her then she would have to live with it but if he never even liked her then it would be really worse - she couldn't live without the boy.

"I know."

'Did Kyou say the next couple of words?' She asked in thought a little shocked. Yes of course. Kyou offered her a seat next to him on the floor. She gradually accepted unsure.

"You can't help it and I suppose it's my fault that you got so violent." That made her explode.

"NO! It was never your fault. Kyou I love you - and when I decided that I would love you I never thought that I would actually honestly fall for you. Kyou I turned violent because - I guess I was so protective of you." She said it sincerely and that he knew she did. "I really am sorry but I can't stop loving you."

"Kagura, you mean the world to me but I don't know. I'm so confused inside. I appreciate everything you've done for me." Kyou said. "I guess I even loved you too but when you got overprotective and violent you scared me and I started to try to get away from you a lot and try to stay save… I even formed feelings on Tohru and she accepted me."

"But I -" Kagura was cut short when Kyou had placed his fingers on her lips.

"Please let me finish. Kagura, I never realized what you might have been put through while I was put through this and I guess that you felt nearly the same. Kagura you accepted me and called me your friend - I understand that you really felt this was for me and I thank you for that. I'm just not sure." Kyou was telling her things right from his heart. "I believe that we could start as friends and see where it would go - I won't let this go to an end but if you try to be a little less aggressive and I try not to run away then maybe we might be able to do this."

Kagura couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was a little confusing, was he now telling her that he wanted to give it a try now?

"Well I suppose. But Kyou." Kagura replied.

"No buts, if I do really love you then or relationship will bloom… Kagura I suppose I really do lov-"

A bang from down the stairs stopped him from telling her that he loved her. They looked at each other before running down the stairs.

Tohru had just entered and slipped on something banging into Debi making her fall into Haru. They all looked at them with wide eyes not understanding what was going on.

KyouXKagura: Okay I agree that probably sucked… please don't hate me if that was weird.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six - Secrets Revealed - Part Two - Kagura/Kyou, Tohru/Yuki and Debi/Haru**

Debi's P.O.V

This was not supposed to happen, how did this happen? How did I end up in Haru's arms and lying on the floor with many people looking at me in surprise? What should have happened was that I would have transformed and everyone would ask me questions… why haven't I changed? I steadied myself up to stand on my feet before helping Haru up - yet Haru is quite handsome. It appears that the girl that had just entered - Tohru Honda from my class - had tripped up and pushed me into Haru and we both fell to the floor.

"Um… sorry." I find my tongue and I was able to speak - I say this as I help Haru up. I wonder if it would take another couple of minutes for me to change into my lioness form.  
"It's alright." The teen replied he seems as miffed as I do. Oh my goodness is he cursed or does he hold the power to stop my curse? It could be either; I don't really know this guy.

"Uh guys - why hasn't Haru turned into a cow?" Tohru asked pointing at the boy beside me… Cow? Turned into a Cow?! Damn, I guess I could be right. He could be cursed but wait… there isn't a cow in the star signs… well beside Taurus but Alfie is the bull in our family.

"What do you mean, turn into a cow?" I rephrase what Tohru said. The others look at me realizing that I was still there and that I heard that. "Well?"

"It's nothing it's…" Yuki defended but I guess I cut him off.

"Is it the same reason why I haven't changed into my cursed form?" I asked… I was taking a big gamble here but I'm so curious, I have to know. Now I know this is weird they are all looking at me stunned and taken aback - maybe I said the wrong thing.

Haru's P.O.V

Did I just hear her right? Changed into her cursed form… is she related to the Soumas? Has Debi got a curse that is blocking the Souma Curse? This is getting too weird; I just know that it is. I hate this - I want to know. I can feel that there is something wrong, I can see it in Debi's eyes.

"Your cursed form… Debi-Chan are you cursed by the Zodiac like the Soumas?" Tohru has asked my question. I guess at least the question has been asked.

"Well… not really, sort of. Not by the Chinese Zodiac." Debi quietly reply. If not by the Zodiac then by what? "By the Stars… the star signs… Leo, Pisces, Taurus, Gemini etcetera." Well I understand by the stars but how come Akito, Hatori or Kazuma have never told us about this? Have they known all this time about this from the beginning?  
"Well that's a shocker… but we're different, we are cursed by the Zodiac using Rat, Boar, Dog etcetera." Shigure replied telling Debi about our secret. Can we trust her? I look around at the rest of my family. Shigure is standing by Kagura and Kyou who have just entered and Tohru is beside Kisa who are in front of Debi asking her many questions.

Kagura's P.O.V

I'm confused and I hate it. This girl has been cursed and I get that but I just can't understand about what Kyou was trying to tell me. He was actually talking to me like a person and treating me like I was there. He was in the middle of telling me something when my thoughts were interrupted by the knock and then we ran down the stairs. Now I'm even more confused I can't remember what he was trying to tell me. I love him and what I think he was trying to tell me was that the feeling was neutral but with Kyou no one knows - even me and I've known him for years and I understand him.  
"Kagura…" Someone speaks my name and blocks through my thoughts once more - it's Kyou. His voice was so recognizable.

"What?" I ask wondering what he was going to say now, if it was going to be loving or hating - if he was going to shout at me or tell me that he never wants to see me again.

"Can I talk to you alone, again?" Kyou asked me. I know he wants to help but I don't know if I can take in anymore without getting everything mixed up.

"Okay." I reply without thinking. Yet I guess I was but I don't really understand. I want to talk to him; I want to be alone with him. He takes my hand and leads me outside into the garden where it is still cold but it isn't raining anymore.

Tohru's P.O.V

I watched as Kyou took Kagura out - maybe he was finally going to tell her. I've known for a while, I can see it in his face, every time he looks at Kagura there is a sense of loving that wasn't there before. Maybe now since they've been spending more time together that they are going to start getting along. I know that they haven't had many fights lately. I wish I could say the same about Yuki and Kyou or Haru and Kyou. They always fight although I don't want them to but they never because they get too caught up in the fight.

Talking about Yuki, I'm thinking about saying yes to his offer. I would like to go to the prom with him. Kyou's not asked me and I think he might ask Kagura, even though she isn't in the school. I want to go with Yuki anyway and I was going to ask him although every time I go to ask him I always seem to blush and get into a bubbling wreck - no change there then. Yeah then, I'll say yes to Yuki. I would like to get to know more about Yuki then maybe we can start going out if everything goes to plan and Kyou doesn't mind. I hope he doesn't…

"What do you transform into?" Kisa asked Debi.

I turn back to the new girl from my class. I guess I might have put my foot into it but if I never tripped over then I never would have found out about Debi. Now I know her secret I might get to get to know her better. She seems like a nice girl.

"I transform into a lion cub. I'm a Leo." Debi replied. "Sometimes it feels like being an overgrown kitten though." She laughed. Kisa nodded - Kisa would probably or maybe feel the same with Kisa being the tiger of the zodiac and transforming into a tiger cub.

Normal P.O.V

Kisa looked at Debi. That was cool, a lion cub another feline around. It was only Kyou and her that was feline's before. Maybe a little more -essnes would be good. (Tigr-ess and Lion-ess)

"Oh, well being a feline is cool." Kisa replied softly. She was opening up a lot more. "Debi is there any disabilities you have because you're cursed. We can't hug the opposite sex or we transform into our animal counterparts." Debi looked set to answer.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fiction except my own character Debi and whatever other star sign member comes into the story. I don't own All Out Of Love - Air Supply do. Enjoy Chapter Seven.

**Chapter Seven - I Love You (Song Fic Chapter to All Out Of Love)- All Kagura/Kyou**

Kyou waited until they were both away from where the others were questioning the girl from his class. He wanted to tell Kagura that he was in love with her and he couldn't hide it or put it off any more. He never meant to hurt her. He never wanted to and she shouldn't have been in so much pain but the truth was so was she. Kyou didn't know exactly what it was that was keeping him from loving her but he was going to try to destroy whatever it was and that was a promise. Today might not see much but tomorrow looks bright and he wants to share it with Kagura.

_I'm lying alone  
with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you're hurt too  
But what else can we do?  
Tormented and torn apart  
I wish I could carry_

_Your smile and my heart  
for times when my life seems so low  
it would make me believe  
what tomorrow could bring  
when today doesn't really know,  
doesn't really know_

He was lost without her; truthfully that was what it was. He needs her to be there and to help her get through whatever goes on in his mind. She was truthfully the one he needs and if they don't have a go of it he didn't know what he would do. When she told him that she loved him all those times and he shunned her, shouted at her and told her to leave him alone… all those things he shouldn't have done. He should have told her that he loved her back. The truth was if he didn't get the reaction he is excepting he would be all out of love. She was right and he was wrong, they did belong together and would be the perfect couple. He needed her so much.

_I'm all out of love,  
I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right  
Believing for so long  
I'm all out of love,  
What am I without you  
I can't be too late  
To say that I was so wrong_

Kyou turned to Kagura and sighed he was going to do it. He took in a deep breath before speaking her name: "Kagura." to get her attention away from the surroundings around them. It worked as she turned to him smiling. He loved her smile. He needed her love, no matter what kind of love. "I was trying to say it before, in the house but there was too much commotion."

"So say it now." Kagura replied to him. This was going to be hard for him and he knew that she knew that too. "I'm listening." If she said that she just didn't love him anymore then there would be nothing left for him anymore.

"Well… Kagura. I… what I'm trying to say is that… I love you." Kyou said to Kagura. He watched as her eyes snapped in place staring into his ruby eyes. He loved the colour of her eyes too. She was silent and he couldn't stand it. "You said you were listening, Kagura." She did and he needed an answer. It was killing him. This was what she wanted wasn't it? It must have been. So many times he had said it to him although he didn't quite know what to do in those situations, was it the same for her. He reached out and took her hand, couldn't she feel what he felt, the rightness in this. The way he felt for her.

_I want you to come back  
And carry me home  
Away from this long lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you,  
Are you feeling it too  
Does the feeling seem oh so right  
And what would you say  
If I called on you now  
And said that I can't hold on  
There's no easy way,  
It gets harder each day  
Please love me or I'll be gone,  
I'll be gone_

Was the truth that she was really only speechless this was what she wanted wasn't it? She murmured softly his name. He understood what she said and replied with: "What?"

"I… I…" He couldn't understand what she was thinking, was she feeling what he usually felt, when he was left alone wondering over things that would pile up and higher and higher until they drowned him? He couldn't let that happen to Kagura yet at the same time she was driving him really crazy and the look he had on his face was sure to tell her that too.

"Do you mean it? Is this a joke?" She was looking into his eyes deeper and deeper until she had found out the answer for herself.

"Of course I do, Kagura, I was confused but I realize that I do love you and that I always have." Kyou replied wondering what she was thinking. This wasn't the way that it was supposed to be. She was supposed to answer straight away.

_Oh, what are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?  
Oh, what are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?_

"I love you too." Kagura answered as if she had just snapped out of thoughts. "Really I do, Kyou, I've loved you since forever." She said as she embraced him. He was suddenly happy - this was how it was meant to be. She was supposed to be happy like this and hug him too. "Tell me again, do you love me? I have to be sure."

"I love you." Kyou replied happily saying it again, he had defeated whatever was stopping him from saying it before. "I guess I always have too." Kagura had closed her eyes in thought. He placed his hands on her chin and tilted her head upwards and pressed his lips softly on hers. He heard her moan slightly just before he pulled away.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fiction except my own character Debi and whatever other star sign member comes into the story - Like Su who comes in this chapter with a mention.

**WARNING: BORING CHAPTER IF YOU WANT TO MISS IT THEN MISS IT.**

**Chapter Eight - The Story of the Star Senatorial System - Mention of Laing Su**

Debi's P.O.V

"Well disabilities huh… well there is the fact that we can't embrace anyone from outside our family - and it appears your family." I reply to their question. "We have different forms and some of us even have special powers." Not a lie, Kimiko does have fire-breathing powers when she is in her chimera form and Su does have her SSS profile like the rest of our family.

To take Su's profile.

SSS Rising Sun: Laing Su.

Su is my older cousin by one year, took her father's last name when her mother died. She is a Cancer - the crab, which is the animal, which she turns into when she is embraced by a boy or under a lot of stress, which my poor Chinese cousin is.

"Well what do you mean, forms?" Tohru asks me.

"SSS profiles." I reply knowing the next question.  
"What is SSS Profiles?"

Kisa's P.O.V

"Star Senatorial System Profiles. The stars give us special profiles that if we need to escape our lives we can turn into our free body and escape through that way. It is stressful being in a cursed ones shoes." Debi replies. Yeah I suppose she is right, being a Souma is stressful too. She seems to be quite relaxed telling us this, which is a good thing.

"The Star Senatorial System is what keeps my family alive." Debi replied. That must be hard, if it is gone - then she would be gone. I do not want her to go. I like her, although I guess I hardly know her. "I suppose you might like to learn the story of the SSS?"

I nod… so does Haru and Tohru. They were paying attention too. Maybe this will be a good story.

Normal P.O.V

"The Star Senatorial System is ruled by one man - the emperor. The original Gillassi. The emperor had three daughters. Two daughters to help the SSS run right and one to rule after he died. The Emperor is nearly immortal, like his daughters SSS profile forms. However, in their proper bodies they live like a normal human. The children were all living on the SSS Starport but one left and she has not been seen since. The problem for the Emperor was that was his heir." Debi replied to them. "The two remaining daughters gave birth to ten children. Each child cursed by SSS genes. The third daughter who was found on earth had one daughter - the daughter cursed by the SSS gene of Leo."

"You." Kisa replied when Debi nodded at her. She was a little cautious about how she was born but this is what Kimiko told her. "But that means that there is one child forgotten."

Debi shook her head.

"Kimiko. It was thought that she was stillborn but when her mother was found the daughter was put in a basket and put adrift on the sea where her foster mother found her. Brought up with two brothers until she found her real family." Debi replied telling Kimiko's part in the story. "She wasn't put into the picture until the last few years."

They all looked confused and some looked bored. This was confusing.

"Yet all you need to know is if The Emperor dies soon then so does all his relatives seeing as his heir disobeyed him and is now in the dungeon bound by an iron chain fixed from her neck to the window bars." Debi replied. That was her mother and she hated to think of her treated that way.

"That's horrible." Shigure said. Debi nodded.

"I don't think I like that being the way my mother is treated. But it's only to stop her from hurting herself."

"Your mother…" Haru replied. Debi nodded before Tohru got up.

"I'll go get Kyou and Kagura so I can get dinner ready."


	9. Chapter Nine

The Zodiac Curse - Chapter Nine: I care for you. Completely KyouXKagura

_I still don't own Fruits Basket – But I do own all OCS in this fiction_

Kyou and Kagura looked to Tohru.  
"I'm getting dinner ready, are you coming in?" She asked the couple. They nodded as Kagura got up from where she was sitting and started to follow Tohru back into the house.

"Are you coming, Kyou-kun?" Sweetly Kagura asked with a smile. Her eyes gleamed with intensity as she looked at the orange haired neko awaiting his reply.

"Give me a minute." Kyou told her as he watched both brunettes disappear from view.

Kyou couldn't believe that after all that had happened, she had just returned his love like that. So quickly and without giving any care to think about it. Well that was good because he wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore and he got to realize that he did love her as much as he wanted to. Kagura was just so harsh showing him her love that his vision was clouded. He was going to make sure that she always knew that he loved her. He would always tell her.

Kagura sat down beside Debi and next to Haru, sitting between them making sure a seat was at the opposite from her for Kyou to sit down. Kagura looked to Haru.

"You were right, Haru-kun." She mumbled almost embarrassed.

"Of course I was – what was I right about?" Haru asked a loud. Debi giggled softly as she looked to Kagura to see what she was talking about.

"About Kyou-kun returning my love." Kagura said with a blush forming on her cheeks. "He did." Haru nodded.

"What did I tell you?" He said smiling as Kagura felt like she had shrunk because she never believed the ox before.

Kisa was sitting across from Debi and was smiling timidly at her. She was wanting to make sure she trusted her before she became friends with her yet so far that seemed like it wouldn't be too long away, and Haru liked Debi too. The ginger haired tora liked Debi also because of her curse being a lion and they were both members of the big cat family. Kagura watched as Kisa smiled at Debi. It was strange because the tiger never usually smiled at anyone without learning to like them beforehand.

"What happened?" Haru asked wanting to know everything.

"He just told me he loved me and was sorry." She replied when Kyou had then walked in and received a grin from Haru.

"I still don't know why you like that damn cat." Yuki said from afar as he watched what scene was going on. Kagura's dark eyes looked to Yuki as she looked like she was going to explode and attack the rat.

"Kyou-kun is way better than you'll ever be! He'll win that match one day and then you'll be sorry." Yuki just looked at Kagura, he wasn't intimidated.

"No he won't… and it doesn't matter how much he trains." Yuki told her. "He's a stupid cat and that all he'll ever be." Kagura eyes turned into stars as she lunged at Yuki.

"Kyou-kun's not stupid." She spat at him. This was a first; Kagura had never attacked Yuki before. Yuki just kicked her off of him and she fell to aside as she heard Kyou growl slightly as Kisa ran to where Kagura was. Kagura had just looked around like nothing had happened.

"Kagura-san, are you okay?" The timid tiger asked as she embraced Kagura fully.

"Yes… a little sore for a reason." Her sweet side said as she was helped back to her seat. Debi just looked at Kagura – that was strange… she seemed a lot like one of her relatives only more extreme. "What?" Kagura asked as she looked at the lioness. Debi shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing." She spoke as this just reminded her of Ashley. She missed Ashley dearly. Ashley was Aquarius and one of her best friends.

Haru looked to Kagura and then to Kyou.

"I told you too!" He said to Kyou who had just took his seat… moving it as far away as he could away from Yuki to stop himself from killing him for what he did to Kagura. This was also something he wouldn't have done. Kyou usually didn't mind Kagura getting hurt… maybe his mind was now less clouded.


	10. Chapter Ten: Gemini I

Disclaimer: I still don't anything from Fruits Basket in this fiction.

Chapter Ten: Gemini I

It had been a few days since Debi had met the Sohma's and already Kisa had found it easy to cling to her that she actually moved in with her and Haruna. It was actually Kisa's mother's idea. This was something everyone thought would give Kisa some time to grow attached to someone other than Tohru.

Kisa peered through the window… of course to reach she had to stand on her toes. The tora was wearing a yellow top with a brown cat on it and a brown skirt. Her stockings were white and her shoes black. Her large brown eyes peered to Debi who was on the sofa talking to Haru about Kisa's arrangements.

Debi was wearing a light blue, three quartered length sleeved top. The design of the top was that the light pink was the colour of the sleeves, rim and a strip across her chest. She was also wearing a light pink skirt and light blue stockings which were finished off with light pink boots with a light blue design.

Her blue eyes saw Kisa and she waved to her. Haru's pallid eyes followed and also saw her. Kisa dashed down as Debi gave a small giggle. Haru just looked at Debi… she really was strange…  
"Anyway… Debi-san. You don't mind having Kisa-sama staying over?" Haru asked hearing the door open and shut. Debi shook her head."Not a  
t all – it's a large horse for me and Haruna-san to live in alone." Haru nodded next. He still hadn't met Haruna though. "Yet Haruna-san should be coming home soon."

Kisa walked though to Debi's living room. It was a light green colour and was open spaced. The ground was floorboards and the sofa was brown. There were many other things in the living room too. Kisa walked over and sat next to Debi and smiled her meek smile to which Debi gave her hug to.

* * *

Overlooking the large sea and sand, Kyou turned to his date. Kagura smiled as he took Kagura's hand in his own and placed small but embarrassing kiss on Kagura's cheek. Kyou did blush but Kagura only gave a small laugh. She took a coin out of her pocket and put it in the white telescope which the slow opened. The boar looked future ahead at the small island.

"It's beautiful." Kagura said as the wind blew her chocolate coloured hair everywhere. "I which we could go sometime, Kyou-kun." Kyou only nodded while looking though the gab between two bars out to the crystal blue sea. He was glad he came with the boar. The slow shut and Kagura jumped down.

She was wearing a light green tank top, black shorts and trainers – perfect attire for the beach. Her grey eyes looked at Kyou – he actually never shouted at her today. It was brilliant; she was actually having a good time. She walked behind Kyou and embraced him from behind - Although he was at first going to pull away.

It was such a beautiful day that he was having a beautiful experience with her. There were many days that the cat actually thought they would never get to have their first date. This actually reminded him of their days as children – except she was more than an older sister figure to him. She was his girlfriend and to that he was extremely happy…

Kagura pulled away from Kyou.  
"Can we go get some ice-cream?" The boar wondered sweetly as she looked into his crimson eyes. Kyou nodded as they headed for the ice-cream parlour where their date could continue.

* * *

The girl looked to Debi's house. She had long white hair around her waist. Her eyes were the same colour as Debi's but her skin was dark. Her attire was a pink sleeveless top which was flared, blackish grey tracksuit bottoms and white and black trainers. Her hair was in a braid. She placed her hand on the door knob before entering.

"Debi-san… I'm home." Haruna called. "Debi-san?" She opened the door to see Debi and Haru on the soda. Kisa was lying on the sofa asleep.  
"Oh – company." Haruna smiled.  
"Hey, Runa-Chan." This was Haruna's nickname. Haruna sighed heavily. "What's the matter?"  
"Oh nothing." Haruna smiled. "I'll be in my room." Debi turned to Haru as Haruna walked out to her room.

"You've just met the Gemini Female." Debi said. "Shane will be at the skating park." Haruna and Shane were Gemini's. Haruna was the good twin and Shane the 'evil' twin.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Gemini II

**The Zodiac Curse  
**_by KyouXKagura_

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters you have come to love, such as Kagura and Kyou but I do own Hârâ, Haruna and Shane – who are all mentioned in this fiction!__

  
**Chapter Eleven**

When Kisa had started to live with Hârâ it seemed like she had opened up a lot more and that was a good thing, Haru really liked that and was happy that Hârâ and Kisa got on as good as they did. When he had went around to get Kisa settled in he realised that Hârâ's cousin Haruna was also a very good person so he was very happy at that too:

But that was a few days ago, and again Haru was visiting Hârâ and Kisa. Kisa was attached the Hârâ but she was always wanting Tohru to come over, Hârâ had no objections though it seemed to be too frequently for Haruna and she had to go out a lot to get some peace and quiet! Shane had arrived quite a few times, and right now he was the one being forced to make the dinner. The male Gemini of the Chiaki family had the opposite of his twin when it came to appearances, where Haruna had white hair, Shane had black hair, where Haruna had light blue eyes, Shane had fiery red and he had pale skin compared to his sister's dark.  
"Will riceballs do as a snack?" The male asked as he entered the living room. Hârâ nodded alongside the other two girls though Haru never said anything. Haru was standing in the corner but soon he went to see what Kisa had been drawing. It was a house which looked like Hârâ's, she pointed out.  
"That's Hârâ-nee, that's Tohru-nee, that's me and that's you." Kisa's dark eyes flashed from the light coming through the window and her smile was almost as bright and happy.

Hârâ stood up and sat on the sofa, she was sure that Tohru would be able to handle Kisa's drawing for a little while.  
"Are you alright, Hârâ-chan?" He asked sitting next to her. She nodded and looked towards the door. "Do you want to go out somewhere?" He asked her. She nodded again this time more timidly.  
"Will you go with me?" She asked she still didn't really know her way around Kaibara. Hârâ told Shane that the riceballs were only for Tohru, Kisa and himself as they were leaving. Shane fussed about something but they ignored him and left leaving Tohru a little worried as she never really saw them leave.  
"I'm sure Hârâ-nee will come back soon and she'll like our picture." Kisa smiled, she was really happy that she now had two 'sisters'.

It wasn't the same. Kagura thought as she looked down, they loved each other and still Kyou wouldn't do that one little thing for her. He wouldn't be friends with Yuki, or at least try to be.  
"NO WAY IN HELL, I'M NOT GOING TO BE-FRIEND THAT SISSY-RATBOY I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" He yelled at her as he looked sternly at her before he noticed that it maybe wasn't right to yell at Kagura when he was obviously mostly upset with Yuki. "I'm sorry for shouting at you… BUT I'M NOTEVEN GOING TO TRY TO LIKE HIM, I HATE HIM!" He continued but still it was water off of Kagura's back and she turned around in a sing-song voice and spoke:  
"We better go and get Gure-san!" She ran into Shigure's house and she had to get the ingredients for the cake. It was Valentine's Day soon and she was making a cake with Tohru to celebrate the first Valentine's Day she was spending with Kyou as a couple! Kyou really couldn't be bothered, to be honest; all he really wanted to do was sit on the roof. He wasn't feeling up to going outside, Yuki had made him really angry and he realised that he wasn't going to give up so easily on beating him. He had to train some more and he couldn't do that if he was spending every minute with Kagura. Though he had to admit it was rather nice being with Kagura and not getting beat up or them shouting at each other about everything.

Kagura looked down and wondered, she saw the expression on his face.  
"Um, I'll tell you what." It shocked him when she had spoke out of no where. "You can stay and I'll go. You really don't seem to want to go, I understand, you probably need to rest and relax. I've been pushing you too much to go out with me." She looked down with a smile. "I'm sure an hour or two without you won't kill me." Kyou was shocked, and she could see this on his face, but it was true. She had accepted that he needed his space.  
"Uh, okay." He replied as he watched her skip off ahead of him and he just looked completely shocked.  
"You seem to have had an affect on, Gura-san." He turned to see Shigure. "Soon it won't be long before you have her in your-"  
"SHUT YOUR FOUL MOUTH, SHIGURE!" Soon enough Kyou was where he wanted to be – on the roof. Kagura was actually alright when he thought about it, he didn't realise why he hadn't seen it earlier.

Hârâ and Haru had headed towards the shops, Hârâ didn't really know where she wanted to go but they went there because it was the cold hours of shopping time so no one would truly be shopping this early.

"Thank you for coming with me, Haru-kun." Hârâ spoke as she looked down towards the ground, her hands firmly on her bag-strap. He held his emotionless expression and replied:  
"No problem." Haru had wanted to get out of the house himself, somehow he felt like someone was watching him. Which was true because Shane was overprotective of Hârâ he treated her like she was his sister alongside Haruna. Hârâ just looked at some of the plush toys in a window, she spotted something she wanted and entered leaving Haru outside wondering what she was getting yet didn't show this on his expression either.

It wasn't soon that Hârâ came back out with a small bag and showed him what was inside it, she had a small cow plushie, it looked exactly like Haru did when he transformed and she held to close to her.  
"It's so cute." Hârâ laughed as she placed it in front of her lips and looked at Haru, "I bet you're cute when you transform." Yet it wasn't going to get any further than that because Kagura had arrived next to them.  
"Kagura-nee." Haru smiled. "Are you and Kyou getting on better?" Kagura just nodded.  
"Much better." Kagura replied she didn't look at Hârâ; she didn't know Hârâ too well yet and didn't want to judge her just because of her appearance. Hârâ had something else in her bag and that seemed obvious as it still had a lump at the bottom.  
"Uh…Kagura-san." Hârâ spoke. Kagura turned to her with a nod. "I have something for you."  
"For me?" She asked as she pointed to herself. Hârâ pulled out the orange cat plushie and shown it to Kagura who squealed and took it off of her, it was now obvious that Kagura had found a friend in Hârâ. "Thank you, it looks just like my Kyou-kun."  
"I thought it might." Hârâ smiled as she took Haru's hand to get his attention. "We better get back." Haru nodded as they started to go. They just left Kagura behind hugging her cat.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**The Zodiac Curse  
**_by KyouXKagura _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters you have come to love, such as Kagura and Kyou but I do own Hârâ, Haruna and Shane – who are all mentioned in this fiction!_

**_Chapter Twelve _**

"We're back!" Hârâ shouted as she entered the house alongside Haru. It did happen to be weird because she hadn't expected to still be holding Haru's hand and when she noticed, a blush appeared on her cheeks and she let go of his hand, besides the only reason she reached for it was so she could get his attention.  
"Hârâ-nee!" The ever familiar sound of Kisa rang in her head softly like a bell. Soon enough Hârâ found herself in a hug from Kisa. "We finished the drawing, come look." It was then that Hârâ found herself being pulled into the living area by the small tiger. Haru just followed, though at a more casual speed.

"Do you want to help me get the girls their snacks?" It was a rough masculine voice that spoke next so the ox realised that it must have been Shane. If you want a better description of the gemini then here you go – Shane's black hair was up in a high ponytail, in dreadlocks and reached his neckline when they came to a halt, his skin was quite pale, though he seemed to have some colour here and there, he had crimson eyes which seemed to match the fact that he recently dyed his small beard the same colour and he was just taller than Haru. Shane was at that moment of time wearing a hoodie which was duo coloured, the hood area and both sleeves were white whilst the main area was orange and he wore black trousers which seemed to be quite loose and on his feet he wore matching orange and white trainers. Yes even Shane could get away with the colour orange!

With a nod, they went to get the riceballs. Kisa was sitting on the floor beside the small table, where she had her drawing presented for the girls. Tohru just smiled and awarded Kisa happily with a great big smile:  
"That's very good, Kisa-san." Tohru replied as Kisa soon wore a timid smile as she turned to Hârâ who was sitting next to Tohru on the sofa.  
"Yes it is. You'll make a good artist one day!" Kisa just laughed as she watched Shane and Haru come back in, Shane was carrying the riceballs and Haru was presenting the juice in a container and a few cups placed one inside the other so he could carry them better. He placed them one in front of them all, Kisa, Hârâ, Tohru, Shane and himself, it appeared that even though the snacks were only for the girls, Shane had made some more as the time passed for both him and Haru.

Elsewhere though, across from the house where they were, was Shigure's house and as usual he was fighting off his editor!  
"Shi-Gu-Re… your manual script, they need it today, there was only five hundred more pages to do. Please… Please… Please tell me you've got it." Though a small shake of the head had caused Mit-chan to start crying again, she really expected him to have the manual script ready. "SO WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING? YOU'VE BEEN IN HERE FOR DAYS! THIS IS YOUR WRITING ROOM, YOU SHOULD BE WRITING!" Yet Shigure just ignored her and walked into the living area where Kagura was sitting by herself quite happily… yet the boar wouldn't say she was sitting by herself, as she had beside her the orange cat toy which Hârâ had given to her earlier at the shops.  
"Oh my darling, Kyou, what are we to do with you?" Kagura laughed as soon it was revealed what she was doing, the boar was writing into her diary for today's extract, well it was getting late and all she was doing after this was going home. Well of course she would demand a kiss from Kyou if he didn't offer one first.

In the background there was Mit-chan grabbing Shigure and dragging him back into the writing room, him pretending to be crying himself though winking to show his 'audience' and my readers that he was joking!  
"Well that's that almost done." Kagura spoke as she tenderly picked up the stuffed toy; it was amazing it did look so much like Kyou that she could have cried. "I have the perfect place for you, on my bed with my other teddies!" Well she did have many stuffed toys just no orange cats that looked so much like her darling. Yet you couldn't blame her, Kagura was a softy at heart. She continued writing in her green diary which had in gold on the front the classic word: Diary and smiled, she still couldn't find last years, it hurt her so much because that was all of her memories… Yet writing the last item of tonight she closed the cover and placed the book alongside her toy inside her orange cat-bag and then started to walk outside… her mother would be angry with her if she wasn't home soon.

"Hey Kyou-kun! I'm going home now!" Yet expecting a 'great, see you next year…' like usually she was shocked when she realised that Kyou wasn't up in that roof where she had spotted him when she had returned from the shops.  
"What isn't he up there?" Shigure had appeared in front of the boar in the doorframe and Kagura nodded, he wasn't there at all. "Oh well…" Yet that wasn't the end of the dog's antics because soon enough he found himself running from his mad editor once more. Kagura sighed as she turned around and started walking away from the house and out to the woodland area so she could make her way to the Sohma Estate, it may have been a harsh place to live but it was her home and it was the only home she had. It wasn't for a while before the shock happened to Kagura; someone grabbed her around the waist causing her eyes to widen and her voice to rise to a scream. She almost blanked out as she turned her head slightly to see… a mop of orange hair on her shoulders, it was Kyou… she sighed.

"Don't you do that again, you'll give me a heart attack?" Kagura moaned but then Kyou moaned back at her:  
"Don't you do that again, or I'll go deaf." Kyou let go of Kagura and she stood there staring at him wondering what he wanted for some time because the silence between them was annoying. "I couldn't let you go just like that, Kagura-san." He said as it was soon clear what was going to happen, what she wanted. He placed his hand tenderly on the pale column of her neck and leaned down towards her because he was taller and kissed her rose coloured lips. Catching her in surprise even though she knew what was going on. When Kyou pulled back Kagura was blushing furiously. "I thought you would have gotten used to that by now." The cat spoke as he noticed the redness in her face. "Well goodnight." And with that Kyou was on his way back to the house… Kagura just stood there frozen until Tohru shown up as she was heading back too…

It took a good five minutes before Kagura felt ready to go back home… When she did, she had her mother worried because of the time.

"Don't worry mom, Shigure-chan took great care of me. I went out shopping then had something to eat and Kyou-kun kissed me good night." Those word's never entered her mother's ears at the right time, but as Kagura kissed her mother on the cheek before exiting to her room, they did… she couldn't help but say that she never expected him to kiss her daughter. As Kagura sat down on her bed she grabbed her diary and described the kiss in it. The words she used made the kiss sound passionate and hopeful and yet she had to say he really made her feel special tonight and she knew she did the right thing giving him his space.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Fruits Basket: The Zodiac Curse  
**_KyouxKagura _

Chapter Thirteen

_I do not own Fruits Basket, or the characters you all know and love, but I do own Hârâ, Shane and Haruna._

* * *

I am sorry that I have neglected this fiction but I have finally had an idea for it! Yay! But well you'll have to wait to find out what the idea is, it may be quite unexpected though… but do you expect anything else from me? – KyouxKagura

Hârâ looked to Shane with a pleading look, was she asking too much from the Gemini male? She didn't really know but again it was almost as if he was trying to get out of this, he owed this from when she loaned him that money and said he didn't have to pay her back, not like he actually would.  
"Please, I know it may seem weird but there is no one else I can ask." Hârâ moaned at her cousin. She was asking him to go on a trial date with her because Hatsuharu had asked her out and she was nervous as anything.  
"Well how about a guy from school?" She shook her head; they were all jerks but Haru. She didn't want to have to deal with them when Shane wouldn't do anything stupid… or well he may do something embarrassing to her though. "Fine okay only one and its going to be to the movies and if you do anything embarrassing I'll hit you." Hârâ laughed as she hugged Shane for finally agreeing. Hârâ had to go to school so she collected herself slightly and rushed out of the room or else she'd be late, let's hope she'd be able to catch up with Tohru, Kyo and Yuki. Thankfully for them Haru and Momiji had come earlier and picked up Kisa for middle school, though Hârâ was all set for taking the tora herself.

Haruna came into the room:  
"You didn't just agree to going out on a trial date with her did you?" Yep, the female Gemini was good at eavesdropping. "You know that you'll end up falling for her again." It wasn't the first time that Shane had found himself in love with his younger cousin. "Or have you already?" Shane just ignored his twin sister as he walked right past her. There was nothing to talk about; she had no right over his love life. Even if they were twins – he had never said anything about the guys she dated… and at least he could hold Hârâ without turning into a swan. He turned into a white swan and Haruna turned into a black swan when hugged by members of the opposite sex and that if is the other person isn't cursed by either of the zodiacs. Shane hoped that Haruna would keep her mouth shut for now though. It was too much at times having a twin sister like her though she was good enough to listen if he had a problem so she had to be nice to her. Haruna stood there, the sun beaming on her tanned skin as her white hair was up in a high ponytail, this time she had curled her pale locks. She had to remember to tell Hârâ about looking out for Shane.

"Are you really going on a date with, Hârâ?" Shigure asked, though he had to complain about Haru not going to school that day. "What about Rin?" Haru looked away slightly; Rin had dumped him, even after he helped her after Akito cut her hair. She said that she had went through enough pain and that she didn't need him, to be honest Haru knew that she was only protecting him and still loved him but he wasn't going to let the opportunity of going out with Hârâ go down the drain because Rin was being stuck up at that moment.  
"She doesn't matter after she dumped me." That he struggled to say. "Though Hârâ's an alright girl. I think we'll get along." He told him as he looked outside the dojo styled house, the view of the woods was quite nice actually. That and at least Hârâ wouldn't transform him into his ox form and she wouldn't make fun of him about being slow or being an idiot.  
"She probably didn't mean it when she dumped you." Shigure spoke. Shigure knew Rin well and knew how much she cared for the domino haired male. "She's still staying at Kazuma's; you could always go and see her." Yet going to see Rin could complicate things. "Kagura-san has gone to stay with her so she'd have company as Kazuma is going away for a while to see another master about some new techniques." Not that Kazuma needed any new techniques. Haru told Shigure that he'd give it a think before he made up his mind about Hârâ.

Kagura lay on her bed; she had just changed the sheets from her orange coloured bedding to her white and pink bedding which had kittens on it, though they weren't orange. She had taken Kyou's advice, he didn't like the way she used his orange colour everywhere, including her room which was completely orange with many of the teddies of him which she had made herself. She knew it would change her drastically but it was worth it, for Kyou to be her boyfriend. She was surprised at her mother's reaction the night before but she just brushed it off. She loved Kyou and would do anything to be with him, even do something like this. She looked to her room, it was still orange but her mother was going to help her redecorate it, she thought a nice blue colour would brighten it up a little. She knew she could do something special to her room but for now she would just write in her diary about Kyou and how she loved him. She must have had over twenty pages of his name only. 'Kyou, Kyou, Kyou, Kyou' She wondered though if Kyou would ask her to marry her one day, she'd love that.

"KAGURA! It's the phone!" She heard her mother yell up to her. Kagura nodded as she raced down towards where her mother held the phone for her. She answered it and of course it was him… she smiled to herself.  
"Moshi-moshi Kyou-kun." She smiled. "How are you? That's good. What? Sure of course I will. The party is tomorrow? You mean you've actually been officially asked to go? That's great! I can't wait now! I'll see you soon." She put the phone down. So Kyou was going to go to the after party with the rest of the zodiac. It seemed somehow Akito had changed his mind… why though? What was the catch?


End file.
